Misunderstand
by hhoshii
Summary: Soonyoung yang bingung karena tiba-tiba kekasihnya menghindarinya begitu saja, lalu apa yang terjadi? SoonSeok! seme! seokmin uke! soonyoung


Tittle : Misunderstand

cast :

Lee Seokmin a.k.a Dokyeom SEVENTEEN

Kwon Soonyoung a.k.a Hoshi SEVENTEEN

Support Cast :

Choi Seungcheol a.k.a SEVENTEEN

Warning : BxB, BL, Boys Love, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, typo dimana mana

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

Suasana hening menyelimuti kamar pemuda imut bermarga Kwon ini, sudah seharian dia tidak berbicara dengan kekasihnya dan itu membuatnya bingung pasalnya tadi pagi saat sarapan dia masih bercanda bersama kekasihnya namun tiba-tiba kekasihnya mendiaminya begitu saja sampai sekarang.

Soonyoung bingung, apa dia punya salah? Apa dia melanggar peraturan yang ia buat dengan kekasihnya? Setau soonyoung dia tidak bersikap imut didepan member lain, memeluk member lain atau melakukan segala jenis skinship dengan member lain seperti yang ia janjikan pada kekasihnya, lalu jika bukan karna itu lalu karna apa?! Soonyoung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tok!Tok!

" masuk.." ujar soonyoung lirih

Sebuah kepala muncul dicelah pintu kamar soonyoung, ternyata itu seungcheol, leader mereka.

" kau ada masalah dengan seokmin ya? Tumben sekali kalian berdua diam-diaman seperti ini " tanya sang leader to the point, dia jengah melihat kelakuan kedua pasangan ini membuat suasana jadi jelek saja.

" begitulah, dia mendiamiku seharian ini hyung padahal saat sarapan tadi dia masih mau bercanda bersamaku tapi tiba-tiba dia menghindariku seperti ini, memangnya aku ada salah apa hyung? " jelas soonyoung dengan nada sedih, seungcheol menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan kasian.

"tadi saat diruang latihan aku lihat seokmin hanya diam saja biasanya kan dia menggodamu, kau tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan pacarmu? coba kau pikir pikir ulang deh mungkin kau salah bicara padanya sehingga dia salah paham? " ujar seungcheol

' salah paham ya? hm...'

ASTAGA!

" Hyung! Aku kekamar seokmin dulu, sekarang aku tau alasan kenapa dia menghindariku! " seru soonyoung lalu berlari pergi ke kamar seokmin, seungcheol hanya menatap dongsaengnya itu heran dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

Soonyoung dan seokmin sedang berdiri didepan kamera, seperti biasa melakukan hal-hal konyol dan menggemaskan yang kadang membuat member lain iri dan sebal.

" soonseok talk, soonseok talk, everybody talk, kakao talk!" seru soonyoung dan seokmin lalu mereka tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak.

" chagiya~ " panggil soonyoung tiba-tiba

" ah wae chagiya? " jawab seokmin dengan lembut, memegang tangan soonyoung.

" kita putus "

HENING~

Pegangan tangannya di tangan soonyoung terlepas bergitu saja ketika mendengar dua kata tersebut dan itu berhasil menohok hati seokmin, a-apa kekasihnya memintanya putus? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa kekasihnya ini sedang bercanda? Sungguh tidak lucu

" p-putus? " ujar seokmin terbata-bata, tidak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan kekasih imutnya ini.

" iya putus, aku menyukai temanku dia sungguh tampan dan tinggi jadi aku tertarik kepadanya " ujar soonyoung dengan muka tidak bersalah, apa apaan ini? kenapa dia mengucapkannya dengan begitu santai seperti itu? Apa dia tidak punya perasaan? Dia mengucapkannya didepan kekasihnya!

Seokmin tidak menjawab perkataan soonyoung, dia menatap soonyoung dengan tatapan datar

" seokmin-ah? " panggil soonyoung, seokmin masih menatap soonyoung dengan tatapan datar

" apa dia begitu tampan? " tanya seokmin datar, soonyoung mengangguk

Oke cukup! Ini membuat hatinya semakin sakit, lebih baik dia pergi dan tidak perlu mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang dikatakan kekas – maksudnya mantan kekasihnya daripada hatinya semakin remuk.

Seokmin pergi meninggalkan soonyoung begitu saja, soonyoung yang bingung hanya mengendikan bahunya dan bergabung bersama yang lain. Seokmin yang belum benar benar pergi mengintip semuanya dari balik pintu dia melihat kekasihnya itu malah bercanda bersama yang lain, dan seokmin pun benar benar pergi.

 _*FLASHBACK END*_

Dengan mengendap-ngedap soonyoung memasuki kamar kekasihnya tersebut, ia menyembulkan kepalanya dan terlihat seokmin sedang memainkan handphonenya dengan tatapan kosong.

' bahkan handphonenya mati, segitu percayanya dia ya?' batin soonyoung tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu yang menurutnya lucu.

" seokmin-ah?" panggil soonyoung lembut, namun tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

" seokminnie~" panggil soonyoung sekali lagi, namun masih sama tetap tidak ada jawaban, soonyoung mendesah pelan dan berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut.

" mau apa kau " ujar seokmin dingin

Soonyoung kembali tersenyum ' ternyata dia benar benar salah paham '

" hey kau marah padaku? " tanya soonyoung memegang tangan kekasihnya

Seokmin menghempaskan tangan soonyoung " jangan pegang tanganku, nanti pacar barumu bisa marah padaku"

Soonyoung tertawa kecil ketika mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya ini.

" kenapa kau malah tertawa, memang ada yang lucu? " seokmin yang bingung hanya menatap soonyoung dengan tatapan heran, kenapa dia malah tertawa? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataannya.

" jadi benar kau mendiamiku karna itu hm? " tanya soonyoung disela tawanya

Alis seokmin mengerut bingung " maksudmu hyung? "

" jadi kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku ini memutuskanmu? " ujar soonyoung, seokmin membelalakan matanya.

" j-jadi? Semua itu tidak benar? Kau tidak memutuskanku hyung? " ujar seokmin bertubi-tubi, begitu senangnya dia ketika mendengar bahwa faktanya dia tidak diputuskan oleh soonyoung.

" tentu saja tidak! Kenapa aku harus memutuskanmu? Kau kan kekasih yang paling tampan dan terbaik " ujar soonyoung malu-malu, ia menundukan kepalanya karna tidak ingin seokmin melihat wajahnya yang jelek saat tersipu.

" astaga hyung! Kau membuatku panik dan takut! Aku kira kau benar-benar memutuskanku, saat mendengar kau mengatakan itu rasanya aku mau mati saja hyung " seokmin memeluk kekasih imutnya itu dengan erat seolah-olah seperti ada yang akan merebut kekasihnya tersebut darinya.

" kau hanya salah paham seokmin-ah, mana mungkin hyung akan memutuskanmu begitu saja " soonyoung membalas pelukan seokmin dengan sama eratnya.

Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi soonyoung agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya dan mengamati wajah manis didepannya ini, sungguh dia tidak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar tidak putus dengan soonyoung.

" jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi ya hyung? Kau membuatku hampir mati" ujar seokmin mengelus pipi pria berambut pirang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut, soonyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada seokmin.

" maafkan hyung karna telah membuatmu salah paham aku berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi, sebagai permintaan maaf hyung akan menuruti semua permintaanmu kali ini " ujar soonyoung menatap seokmin lembut lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" hm...apapun ya? " ujar seokmin pura pura berpikir

" kau mau apa sebagai permintaan maaf " tanya soonyoung sembari melingkarkan tangannya dileher seokmin.

" bagaimana kalau...

...dirimu? "

" yak! "

THE END

* * *

HELLO! aku datang dengan membawa fanfiction SoonSeok, disini siapa yang soonseok shipper! aku buat cerita ini karna terinspirasi sama salah satu video SoonSeok moment yang menurut aku gemesin banget, maaf banget ya kalau fanfictionnya gak bagus tapi nanti nanti aku usahain bakal lebih bagus dan baik lagi !

jangan lupa RnR ya! ^^v


End file.
